Carry Me!
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: [Takes place during episode Don't drink the Water] In an effort to get her attention on him again, he nuzzled into her neck and his little arms tightened their hold on her. BxG BenxGwen


**Karin-chan: Hiya! Here's my first Ben 10 fanfic! I got this inspiration from the episode "Don't Drink the Water". I suddenly got the image of Gwen carrying Ben in his four-year-old state and I thought it would be cute if I did a story on it since it didn't happen in the episode **_**(grumbles on how there needs to be more BenxGwen) **_

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this oneshot and please review when you're done**

**NOTE: Takes place during the episode "Don't Drink the Water"**

**

* * *

**

**Carry me! **

His feet hurt! How long has it been already? Two hours? Three? The ten, now turned into a four-year-old, thought irritably as he, his now ten-year-old grandfather, and his unaffected cousin walked along searching for the carnival group guy.

Ben Tennyson huffed as picked up the pace to his cousin. He never noticed how fast she can be, but then again, he wasn't in a four-year-old body at the time so that would be why.

This was all Hex's fault! The child thought in rage. If it wasn't for that weirdo causing a ruckus and knocking the water from the booth over on him, then he wouldn't be stuck as an insufferable four-year-old! Wow, wouldn't Gwen be proud if she heard him use a big word that wasn't part of his vocabulary.

His feet were now practically screaming in pain as the child trudged further. Man, he had forgotten how much of a pain it was to walk as a four-year-old, but then again, he was basically denied that aching sensation for his mother used to carry him a lot.

His amber-green eyes flickered to the back of his cousin in a glare. She was going too fast again! Couldn't she have the courtesy to slow down for him?

To show his displeasure, he began whining.

"I'm tired! My feet hurt!" Ben cried out in annoyance. His orange haired cousin turned around to fix him with a glare.

"Stop being such a baby!" she snapped. Her expression of annoyance changed into that of smugness. "Oh I forgot!" she proclaimed as if she was announcing something "You already are!" she then laughed at her own joke as Ben glared at her. They then all continued walking in silence; the aching not getting any better.

Ben's eyes glared holes in his cousin's back. How dare she torture him like this?! He would bet his whole collection of sumo slammer trading cards that she was walking fast on purpose! His glare intensified as he pictured her smirking face.

Suddenly, an idea stuck the youth as his eyes were focused on the orange haired girl. If she had told him he was a baby, he should start acting like one, right?

"_Gwen_" his four-year-old voice rang out. His cousin turned her head back to him showing he had her attention, despite the glare of annoyance at him. Seeing as he got her to listen, he put his plan to work.

"Carry Me," he whined to her.

"No way! You're not a baby doofus!" she retorted as she picked up her pace. Ben smirked seeing that he caught her.

"But I'm tired! And you just said I was a baby only a few seconds ago!" he complained out. "And as a baby, it's your responsibility to carry me" he told her.

"If you want to be carried so badly, then get grandpa to do it!" Gwen exclaimed as she pointed to their ten-year-old grandfather. Their grandfather looked sternly at Gwen.

"Sorry Gwen, but since you were being mean to your cousin, you have to carry him as punishment," Grandpa Max told her. Gwen looked at him shocked before grumbling about doofus cousins being such a pain.

Gwen grudgingly walked over to where her cousin was and held out her arms for him to walk in as she kneeled on the dirt ruining her white capris as she did so. Ben didn't comply for he just hmphed and turned away.

"Pick me up" he ordered. Gwen growled, but her grandfather gave her a look so she just silently—while steaming quietly—gently scooped up her cousin in her arms. She made sure he was settled before continued onward with their grandfather in tow.

Ben inwardly snickered at his cousin's expression. If looks could kill, everything would be dead in her path. Man, that look was priceless! It was going to even more priceless with what torture he's gonna put her through.

* * *

"OW!! Ben!!" Gwen exclaimed in pain as her cousin proceeded to yank her hair. Her blue shirt was now covered in drool and her back was sore from his intolerable kicking as her scalped was aching from her cousin's constant yanking as well as it being in a disarray. 

When he changed back to his ten-year-old self, he was _SO_ dead!

Ben just gave an innocent look as if to say 'I didn't do anything', but that was a total farce!

"Ben" Grandpa Max warned. His grandchildren were so childish! Maybe it was for the best that he went back to being an old man. Someone had to keep these two from ripping each other apart.

Ben, sensing that his grandfather meant it, had cease yanking Gwen's orange locks as they continued on their way. The silence was deafening while Ben observed his surroundings. The trees were so thick here. Hard to believe a thick forest-like jungle existed in Florida when all you expect are small palm trees.

The sudden squawk of a crow above nearly gave him a heart attack and he wrapped his arms around his cousin in a vice-like grip. Gwen rubbed his back in a soothing manner in an effort to calm him down from the sudden noise breaker.

Ben sighed in relief while the rubbing continued. His eyes drooped in pleasure since the calming sensation it had on him. He closed his eyes in contentment when the rubbing continued.

* * *

Gwen had not realized that her cousin was calm until a minute later. She saw him content and ceased her soothed rubbing on his back with a pink hue across her cheeks in embarrassment. 

It was a good thing that their grandfather was behind them.

* * *

Ben's eyes shot open. Why had she stopped? For some reason, Ben disapproved of her ignoring him as if he was just a package she was carrying instead of a living thing. 

In an effort to get her attention on him again, he nuzzled her neck and his little arms tightened his hold on her. She was warm, he noted. He unconscientiously snuggled closer to her to gain some of her body heat.

* * *

Gwen's cheeks burned as her cousin snuggled into her neck and chest. Her heart pounded rapidly as she felt his lips unconscientiously on her neck while he continued his cuddling. She told herself repeatedly that Ben was just playing around and that his was a doofus. 

So, she ignored him despite her burning cheeks and her hastily beating heart.

* * *

She smelled nice, Ben realized. Like raspberries with a hint of cinnamon. Her smell was intoxicating. He began to wonder why he hadn't noticed it before. Was it because he was never this close to her before? On the other hand, perhaps that he usually wasn't this close to her for more than three seconds. 

Her body heat and smell were nice. He liked her smell. It reminded him of her sweet but spicy attitude. He had no idea whatsoever why he was admiring his cousin's smell, but his ten-year-old mind was on other things. Like how she wasn't paying attention to him when he was snuggling with her!

_

* * *

_

_Breathe, Just breathe, _Gwen told herself. Did Ben have any idea on what he was doing to her at the moment? It frustrated her to no end that she didn't understand what was going on with her. What frustrated her more was the fact that her cousin was doing this without any idea at all on what trouble he was stirring inside her!

Too lost in her thoughts of aggravation, she didn't notice that Ben had stopped his nuzzling into her neck.

However, she did realize that there were fingers combing through her hair.

* * *

Her hair was soft. Bright, orange, soft—Ben, knowing full well that he would never get an opportunity like this again, had begun fingering his hand through her hair. It was a weird feeling. 

A little voice in the back of his mind was telling him to just leave well enough alone. That he shouldn't be doing this to his cousin. The cousin who he believed was a dweeb and wanted to torture her only minutes before.

Nevertheless, another part of him protested saying that it was okay for cousins to do this. Cousins touch each other's hair all the time. Cousins hug, and they unconscientiously smell each other in the process. He was doing nothing wrong.

Ben continued running his hand through Gwen's hair softy. He remembered when he had tugged her hair and gently brushed through her locks in apology. He then nestled into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

Throughout the while, he believed he had done nothing wrong.

* * *

If Gwen resembled a tomato, that would be the biggest understatement of the year. Just what the heck did Ben think he was doing? Did his brain blow a fuse and suddenly believed to be all affectionate on her? 

Gwen slowly shook her head of these thoughts. It was probably the side effect of the water that was dumped on him, like how Grandpa Max started acting like an immature kid when he turned into their age. That had to be it!

Still, Gwen couldn't stop herself from liking the feeling of Ben's fingers through her hair or the fact that he nuzzled into her neck. However, the rational side of her told her it was nothing but possibly joy that Ben was treating her like someone close to him instead of his rival. On the other hand, it could be her maternal instincts kicking in. Either way, she was sure it was nothing to worry about.

With that last thought, Gwen had begun her soothing rubs on Ben's back once more.

* * *

With Grandpa and Ben back to normal, Gwen, her cousin, and grandfather defeated Hex and were now bidding goodbye to their new friend who no longer had to protect the Fountain of Youth. The three of them approached the RV and climbed inside. 

"Age before Ugly" Gwen said to Ben as she stopped him so Grandpa Max could get in first. Ben glared at her seeing that she gave him a smirk. She then passed Ben with a big grin and climbed into the RV. At the same time as she passed him, Ben got a whiff of her raspberry cinnamon smell and without realizing had tried to reach out to her as he climbed in after her, but he tripped on one of the steps and fell back on his back.

Gwen laughed as she saw him sprawled onto the ground. For a second, she thought she saw Ben going to grab her, but she guessed he was only trying to prevent his clumsiness instead.

"Nice one, doofus" she chimed and then sat at the table to do some research on her laptop. Ben got up grudgingly and rubbed his back in pain.

"I think I threw out my back," he muttered. Gwen rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come over to her.

"Come here" she commanded and he complied. She gestured for him to sit down at the table so he did. Gwen then rose from her spot and approached him. Ben had thought she was going to get an ice pack, but he was mistaken.

Gwen climbed into the seat also and began rubbing his back in small soothing circles. His mind was once again dulled in pleasure as her fingers rubbed against his skin. His disapproving voice was drowned out by his other voice telling him that nothing was wrong with his cousin being this intimate with him.

Gwen's cheeks burned as her hands continued to soothe her cousin. Breathe. She told herself. Just Breathe. There's nothing wrong with making your cousin feel better.

Ben felt his muscles relax as one thing laid in his mind besides the enjoying feeling of Gwen's hands. He doubted that he could get close to her by her carrying him now that he was back to normal, but the memory and sensation wouldn't be forgotten.

_Besides, there's more than one way to be close to the dweeb than having her carry me_

**

* * *

**

**Karin-chan: All done! Hope you enjoyed my first Ben 20 oneshot! Please go easy on me for I have never written a story on Ben and Gwen, but I love the couple to death so I decided to try. Plus, we need more BenxGwen fics. Sorry if it might have been OOC. **

**Anyway, please review so I know if I should continue to write more BenxGwen stories. I already have another idea in mind for another oneshot between them. **

**See ya! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
